Richard Kiley
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Middletown, New York, USA |roles = |characters = Gideon Seyetik }} Actor Richard Paul Kiley was a prolific film and television actor hailing from Chicago, Illinois. He played Gideon Seyetik in the second season episode . Kiley co-starred in the television mini-series The Thorn Birds in 1983, earning an for his performance on that show. Philip Anglim, Antoinette Bower, John de Lancie, Christopher Plummer, Jean Simmons, and Meg Wyllie also starred in the series, with Simmons playing his wife (and also winning an Emmy). Kiley later won another Emmy for his starring role in the short-lived television series A Year in the Life, which co-starred Diana Muldaur. Additionally, Kiley received Emmy nominations for his two appearances on the television drama Picket Fences, one in 1993 and another in 1994, winning the award for the latter year. Kiley's resume consists of countless television appearances. He was seen several times on Studio One during the 1950s (including one episode with James Gregory and another with Frank Overton) and The United States Steel Hour during the 50s and early 60s (during which he worked alongside Brian Keith and Trek director Robert Scheerer). He has also appeared on Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Dr. Kildare, Ben Casey, The Nurses (with Stephen Brooks and Theodore Bikel), The Name of the Game (with Michael Ansara, Diana Muldaur, James B. Sikking, and Jason Wingreen), Gunsmoke, Bonanza, Night Gallery (with Jill Ireland, directed by Ralph Senensky), The Mod Squad (with Clarence Williams III, Tige Andrews, and Meg Foster), the 1980s version of , and Ally McBeal, among many others. He was also seen in the mini-series How the West Was Won (1977, with Paul Fix, Roy Jenson, and Anthony Zerbe), A.D. (1985, with Ben Vereen and Anthony Zerbe), and If Tomorrow Comes (1986, with Barry Jenner). In 1977, Kiley appeared in the film Looking for Mr. Goodbar, which also featured a young LeVar Burton ( 's Geordi La Forge), and in the 1996 film Phenomenon, featuring TNG's Brent Spiner (Data). His other film credits include Blackboard Jungle (1955, co-starring John Hoyt), Endless Love (1981), and Patch Adams (1998, also featuring Bob Gunton, Harve Presnell, Harry Groener, Ellen Albertini Dow, and Randy Oglesby). He also starred in a number of made-for-TV movies, including the 1969 pilot for Night Gallery (co-starring Richard Hale, Byron Morrow and George Murdock), 1974's Columbo: A Friend in Deed (also with Byron Morrow as well as Paul Sorenson and Arlene Martel), and 1991's Separate But Equal (with Albert Hall). He was also a prolific actor of the stage, winning s for his roles as Tom Baxter in the 1959 Broadway musical Redhead and as Don Quixote/Miguel Cervantes in the original 1965 production of the Broadway musical Man of La Mancha. Among Broadway fans, Kiley would become particularly linked to this latter role, reprising it in 1972 and 1977 Broadway revivals. Kiley's rich, baritone voice has been used in several National Geographic and A&E Biography specials. He also played himself, the narrator of the Jurassic Park tour, in the 1993 film . Kiley died of a bone marrow disease in Warwick, New York on March 5, . He was 76 years old. External links *RichardKiley.com – official site * * * * de:Richard Kiley es:Richard Kiley nl:Richard Kiley Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers